Wherever He May Lead
by JuniperGentle
Summary: When Kai doesn't turn up at practice one day, what will his team-mates do? Response to a challenge. Two words are given every other day which I have to include in the chapter. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1  So It Begins

A/N: I was given a challenge by elinorthefair to write a story using words from a scrabble game being played over the internet, with two words coming every other day. I thought I'd adapt the idea a bit for Beyblade and see where the prompt led, writing a series of (possibly) connected one-and-a-half drabbles containing the words.

As I said, two words will appear every other day, and hopefully the entire story will make sense. But it probably won't – I have no idea which words will show up next!

* * *

><p>Today's words – PLETHORA and BIKER<p>

**Chapter 1 – So It Begins**

Tyson was extremely confused. It wasn't as if Kai had exactly given them a _**plethora**_ of excuses as to his conspicuous absence from practice that day.

Tyson had arrived at their usual meeting place by the skate-park at about half past nine, three quarters of an hour after Kai's usual deadline for their arrival, and found only Ray and Max there, looking decidedly bored. Ray seemed to be on the lookout, whilst Max was watching the solitary _**biker**_ trying to perform the same one-eighty degree turn that the three skateboarders were pulling off with ease.

"Hey!" Tyson called as he jogged up. "Why aren't we practising?"

"No Kai," Ray explained. "He hasn't turned up at all."

"That's weird."

"D'you think something's wrong with him?"

Tyson shrugged. "It's not like he hasn't done this before. He's Kai."

Ray scowled. "That's the point, Tyson. Kai's never missed practice before. Ever."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

A/N: my word-count does weird things – it counts speech marks as one word, and two hyphenated words as one word too... However, counting manually, there are 150 words here.


	2. Chapter 2 To Hunt A Phoenix

Today's words – ACCENT and QUILTED

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – To Hunt A Phoenix<strong>

Tyson stared up at the tall, ugly building with its little grey windows _**quilted**_ in dirt and cobwebs. "You really think Kai's going to be _here?"_

It was two hours since they had left the park, and they had already searched all Kai's usual haunts. It was Ray who had dragged them towards the block of flats, and was now trying to break in through the chained back door.

"Look, what's the one thing we all know about Kai?" Ray snapped.

"He always turns up in unexpected places," chorused his team-mates.

"Exactly. If we don't expect him to be somewhere, he'll be there."

Tyson and Max looked at each other. Ray huffed and turned back to the stubborn door.

"You know," said Tyson slowly, "If you wanted to break in, there's an open window over there."

"Oh."

"Elementary, dear Watson!" exclaimed Max in a ridiculous upper-class English _**accent.**_


	3. Chapter 3 An Unwelcome Guest

Today's words - ADOPT and VIZOR

**Chapter 3 – An Unwelcome Guest**

The walls, like the ceiling and the heavy, barred door, were grey. He scowled.

"Where the heck am I?"

"Tut, tut, Kai. Anyone would think that you didn't appreciate our hospitality." He couldn't see the speaker anywhere, just blank walls. "You may wish to _**adopt**_ a more suitable attitude... for your own good, of course."

Finally he spotted the speaker – literally. A black box clung to the wall opposite him like an ugly, square spider. The voice coming from it was mechanical and Kai couldn't identify it. This was more than slightly disturbing; Kai had a very good memory for voices.

"Well, sorry, but this is the only attitude I've got."

"Well, that's a shame, young Kai." This time the voice came from the doorway.

He knew who it was instantly. If the voice hadn't been enough, the red slits in the black _**vizor**_ were unmistakable.

It was Boris Balkov.

* * *

><p>AN – I KNOW that vizor isn't normally spelt like that, but that's what Scrabble is like...


	4. Chapter 4 Blazing Gig?

Today's words – TOW and WAX (hurrah! Nice easy ones, thinks Juniper... maybe not.)

**Chapter 4 – Blazing Gig?**

"This was your idea, Ray," Tyson leaned against the wall. "I was all for checking the roof."

"Can't you smell it?" Ray asked, frowning, hand on the door-knob. Tyson looked a bit uneasy.

"Are you seriously telling me that you can _smell_ Kai?"

"No! It's smoke."

"Are you thinking...?"

"Blazing Gig." Ray's eyes were solemn. "Someone's attacked Kai here."

"There's no scorch marks..." Max began, but then Ray pushed against the closed door. The previously solid wood suddenly disintegrated into flaky ash, and they could all see where the door handle on the other side had melted like _**wax.**_

"Sheesh..." whispered Max, looking at the ash-coated destruction inside the room. "I never knew Dranzer could do _this._"

"Look," said Ray softly. "Footprints in the ash. Looked like they had to _**tow**_ something out of here behind them..." He looked up at his white-faced companions.

"Kai," whispered Tyson.


	5. Chapter 5  Advantage

Today's words – ARMY and WEEDED

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Advantage<strong>

"Let me guess," Kai sneered. "You've got another world domination plan that you want me to join?"

Boris raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Really? I'm disappointed. I was almost looking forward to thrashing another _**army**_ of your pathetic bladers. It's good for practice."

"Kai, Kai, you almost make me laugh." Boris' voice dripped sarcasm. "Why should I want _you_ to join me? You've proved yourself time and again to be a traitor, and all traitors must be _**weeded**_ out of my plans. I want Tala. And you know where he is."

"Why should I know where he is?" Kai snapped.

"You found him for the last championships," Boris pointed out amicably. "Tell me where he is, _now_."

"Why?"

The faint smile on Boris' lips should have told Kai already. "Because if you don't, I'm afraid Tyson, Max and Ray are going to find themselves in a bit of a hot spot..."

* * *

><p>AN – JuniperGentle loves where this story is going, but really wishes that she could actually _see_ where it is going instead of making it up as she goes along... it's like going along a rollercoaster with a blindfold on...


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicious

Today's words – INJURY and REASON (possibly the easiest ones yet!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Suspicious<strong>

"This makes no sense," Ray muttered, crouched by the tracks. "It's like they _wanted _us to find this."

Tyson scoffed. "Come on, Ray. There's no _**reason**_ why we should be here, except Kai's habit of turning up in unusual places." He frowned. "Why _did_ you insist we break in?"

Ray stayed very still. "I'm... I'm not sure. Something just dragged me here."

Tyson's frown deepened. "Driger? Dragoon drags me places sometimes."

"Like the chip shop," grinned Max.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault my bit-beast likes scampi!"

"Yeah, right."

"No, not Driger," Ray interrupted. "I just knew Dranzer was here, like something... a calling..." He shivered, scanning the walls and floor quickly.

"Ray, buddy, you're really freaking me out now," Tyson said slowly. "Calm down or you'll do yourself an _**injury**_**.**_"_

"Oh, don't worry about _that,"_ said a voice. "We'd be quite happy to do it for you..."

They turned.


	7. Chapter 7 Mortal Peril

Today's words – ROSY and BLUE

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Mortal Peril<strong>

"Hot spot?"

"Oh, come now, Kai, I can't go revealing my plans to _you._ Isn't it enough to know that your 'friends' will be in mortal peril if you don't tell me where Tala is?"

"So we've gone from 'hot spot' to 'mortal peril'." Kai's eyes sharpened.

"Why would I lie?" Boris seemed shocked. He pointed a remote at the far wall and a picture projected onto it. The image was grainy, taken from a distance, but the red and _**blue**_ cap on the familiar head of the current world champion was unmistakable.

So were the uniforms of the ten Biovolt soldiers surrounding the three unarmed Blade-breakers.

"I'd start talking if I were you, Kai." said Boris softly. "The future does not look _**rosy**_ for your team if you don't. You have thirty seconds before my men take them down."

Kai closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed.

* * *

><p>AN – Considering how ordinary the words are, this one fought. Horribly. So if it's terrible, I'm really sorry, but I'll try my best to make the next one better.


	8. Chapter 8 One Last Hope

Today's words – OMIT and FRUITS

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – One Last Hope<strong>

For the first time in his life, Kai felt like he truly deserved the title of Traitor. Betraying one team-mate to save three others was bad whatever way you sliced it.

Boris turned the voice recorder off and gave Kai a patronising smile. "You've been so helpful, Kai. I wouldn't want to think that you had decided to _**omit**_ any information. If I should find that young Tala is not where you say, then I'm afraid there will be consequences for your friends in the room below."

Kai forced himself to relax. Any second now, Boris would make a mistake, would reveal some tiny part of his master plan that Kai could then exploit mercilessly to free the three in the room below - and save Tala's hide into the bargain.

"And now to see the _**fruits **_of my labours..."

_In the room below._

Boris had already made the mistake.


	9. Chapter 9 Hopes Crushed

Today's words – OMITS and AGILE

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Hopes Crushed<strong>

"Why is it that we always get into a mess when Kai's missing?" Tyson muttered as he sat on the floor next to Max and Ray. "Seriously, it's like he organises it just so he can save our butts at the last minute and look awesome."

"That's going a bit far, Tyson," Ray objected. "Kai's not that bad. He just _**omits**_ to tell us where he's going."

"Quiet!" snapped one of the hooded guards. Tyson scowled at the man, who had Dragoon, Driger and Draciel in one hand. The Blade-breakers had been warned that any escape attempts would mean instant destruction of all three, right down to the bit-chip. Even _**agile**_ Ray couldn't be certain of reaching their blades in time to save them.

A second guard, apparently in charge, held up a walkie-talkie and listened intently. He looked at the first man.

"It's done. Destroy them."


	10. Chapter 10 Launch

Today's words – FAVOUR and BIG

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Launch<strong>

Kai stayed perfectly still as Boris turned to the door. He would only have one chance at this, and it was a _**big**_ risk. If he missed his opportunity, if even a single thing went wrong, then not only would he be stuck, but his team-mates in the room below would in more danger than they had ever been before.

But it seemed that things were turning in his _**favour**_ for the first time since the hooded Biovolt men had burst in on him (how they had found his private training room in the ancient block of flats that had once been offices belonging to Hiwatari Enterprises, he would never know). Boris didn't even turn his head to cast a victorious smirk back at his captive as he opened the door.

Kai had his opening, and took it in a single explosive movement, launching himself clear across the room.


	11. Chapter 11 Hidden in Plain View

Today's words – HEN and PA (they're just getting more and more difficult)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Hidden in Plain View<strong>

"NO!"

"Please, you can't!"

The hooded guard looked at the boys who had scrambled to their feet in front of him, desperation in their eyes. "Can't I?" He tightened his fist around the three beys, and the blonde-haired boy lurched forward. "Don't even think about trying to attack me. I could beat you _and_ all your family with my teeth."

"You wouldn't last ten seconds against Grand-" Tyson began, but his voice died on the syllable _"-__**pa**__." _

"Put the beys down," said a soft, venomous voice. "Then put your hands on your head."

The three beys slipped from nerveless fingers as the guard's superior drew a red and black shot-gun and pointed it at the guard's head. With a cruel grin, he pushed back his own hood.

"Glad to see me?"

Max made a noise like a startled _**hen**__._ It wasn't a Biovolt guard. It wasn't even Kai.

* * *

><p>AN – sorry for the late update, vital coursework deadline. Don't worry, back to normal schedule from here. Oh, and huge apologies for how awkward the "pa" was. I couldn't think of anything else I could do. It's probably cheating, but none of the Beyblade characters would call anyone "pa" except Tyson calling Grandpa Granger "Grandpa". Super bonus points for anyone who correctly guesses who the "superior" is...


	12. Chapter 12 Take Down

Today's words – TWINGE and AROUSE

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Take Down<strong>

It didn't cause Kai the slightest _**twinge**_ of guilt to see Boris collapse to the floor, completely unconscious. Cracking your head against a steel door at high speed tended to do that. But he couldn't waste any time. For all he knew, there could already be a team of Biovolt soldiers on the way to find Tala – and he didn't trust Boris within fifty miles of the Blade-breakers.

Darting out into the corridor, he took the first flight of stairs down. If he could just get there before the guards...

"Please, you can't!"

Max's yell was enough to fully _**arouse**_ his fighting spirit. Kai sprinted for the end of the corridor, bursting through the doorway ready for anything.

Only to skid to a halt at the sight that met his eyes. Red-and-black gun-shaped launcher and pale lilac hair...

"Bryan, what on earth are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

><p>AN – Just how is Kai planning on getting them out of there? Why is Bryan standing in the middle of the room with his launcher (not a real gun, sorry) pointed at the head of another guard whilst outnumbered eight to one? Where the heck is Kenny? What will the next two words be? Juniper doesn't know the answers to any of these questions...


	13. Chapter 13 Retreat

Today's words – GROUCH and CARPET

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Retreat<strong>

"So you _are_ here," grinned Bryan, never taking his eyes off the guards.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you with my bare hands," Kai growled. "You're meant to be in Russia, as far away from Biovolt as physically possible."

The Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Same to you."

"Stop being such a _**grouch**,_ Kai," Tyson interrupted. "Bryan stopped them from destroying our blades, give him a break."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Come on, quick, before someone raises the alarm." It seemed that his sudden appearance – after all, he was supposed to be captured – had frozen the guards. But this couldn't last long. Grabbing Driger, Draciel and Dragoon from the _**carpet**_, the five teenagers sprinted for the exit.

"You just _had_ to act the heroes, didn't you?"

"We weren't just going to abandon you!" Ray exclaimed.

"It would have been better if you had."

"What do you... oh."


	14. Chapter 14 Birds of a Feather

Today's words – GOAD and EASTERLY

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Birds of a Feather<strong>

"Oh indeed."

Kai could have kicked himself. A line of maybe thirty bladers stood between them and the door leading outside, blades spinning in front of them. All had the same self-satisfied smirk on their faces, familiar to anyone tutored by Boris.

"Look at the poor little birdy," one of them mocked. "Trapped in a cage, is he?"

Bryan and Kai snarled. The bladers were clearly trying to _**goad**_ them into launching.

Well, if that was what they wanted...

Bryan raised an eyebrow at Kai's spinning blade. "Two models out of date, that's pathetic, Kai."

"Boris took the other one. It's better than nothing."

Kai could feel the _**easterly**_ wind from the open door. They were _so close_ to escape. But if he didn't end this fast, he and Bryan would be overpowered before the other three could help.

There was only one thing to do.

"_Blazing Gig Tempest_!"

* * *

><p>AN - there may be a slight delay in uploading the next one, but I'll do my best. And thank you to everyone for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15 Blazing Gig Tempest

Today's words – GROUCHY and WOE

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Blazing Gig Tempest<strong>

The attack shattered the wall of blades like glass. Pieces of metal and plastic flew in every direction as one after another the blades were pinned to the earth by blood-red feathers, unable to escape their fiery doom. The bladers scattered to the four winds, leaving the doorway completely open.

"Show-off."

"Hmph." Dranzer sprang back to Kai's hand, smoking gently.

"Hey, you couldn't have left something for us?" Tyson whined.

"Now look who's being _**grouchy**_," Kai snapped. Tyson muttered something under his breath that might have been something to do with Dranzer's relatives going well with fries.

"What was that, Tyson?"

"Let's just go before more of those losers appear." Bryan suggested. "Fun as it would be to then tell Kai what Tyson said and see what happens to them."

"You know the saying; _**woe**_ betide anyone who gets in the way of an angry Kai," Ray grinned.

* * *

><p>AN – apologies for the late update, due to travelling home. Updates may be rather more sporadic from now on, but hopefully not too much. At least I got the Blade-Breakers (plus Bryan) out though...


	16. Chapter 16 Taking Responsibility

Today's words – BOOZE and IDEA

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Taking Responsibility<strong>

"If anyone asks, it was your _**idea,"**_ Tyson hissed as the five bladers slipped out of the Biovolt head-quarters that had been masquerading as a set of apartments. "Max and I had nothing to do with it."

Ray scowled at him, but had to admit that Tyson had a point. If he hadn't felt that weird compulsion to check out the mysterious building, they would never have been captured.

Then again, they wouldn't have found Kai either. Or rather, he wouldn't have found them.

"How _did_ you know where to find us, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Boris told me." Standard short Kai answer, which explained nothing but somehow said everything.

"What about you, Bryan?" Max asked cautiously. "I thought you were in Russia with the Blitzkrieg Boys doing... well, Blitzkrieg Boy things."

Bryan smirked. "Life as a Blitzkrieg isn't just _**booze**_ and blades and babes, little turtle. We have responsibilities too."


	17. Chapter 17 No Smoke Without Fire

Today's words – BOOZED and TAKEN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – No Smoke Without Fire, No Fire Without Kai<strong>

"So that's why you were in Biovolt's base," Tyson said. "You were being responsible!"

"I was trying to prevent exactly what happened," Bryan growled. "Biovolt isn't dangerous until stupid people like you try stopping their plans and get _**taken**_ by them. I even set a hypersonic repellent in that building to keep people away."

"So _that's_ what it was," Ray exclaimed. "I thought I heard something weird, and then I smelled the smoke!" Bryan looked confused. "Smoke means fire. Fire normally means Kai."

"Won't try that again, then," Bryan muttered.

"So you guys are like... the Russian Secret Service, or something?" Max asked.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "And you thought we just _**boozed**_ away the Russian winter without a care in the world."

"It's not like you exactly stopped anyone from thinking that!" Tyson complained.

"False representation we fed to the media," Bryan said airily. "Most people fall for it."


	18. Chapter 18 On My Watch

Today's words – AIRILY and BENEFIT

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – On My Watch<strong>

It was nearly sunset by the time that they reached the skate park.

"Where are you staying tonight, Kai?" It was the same question Tyson asked every evening.

"Away from you." Kai's usual answer lacked the bite it occasionally had, so maybe he didn't really mean it today.

"It's just... Boris was that close without you knowing..."

"I knew."

That stopped them. "You _knew?"_ Max exclaimed. "Then how did he catch you?"

"Same way he caught you." Kai replied _**airily.**_ "Same way he caught me last time. Exploring somewhere I shouldn't have."

There was a long silence, then Bryan grunted and muttered "Just don't do it again. Any of you."

"Anyone would think you actually cared, Bryan."

"It's not for their _**benefit**_**, **Kai," Bryan snapped. "Tala would have my head if Boris got control on my watch."

"I'm glad we were on your watch, then," said Ray, and meant it.

* * *

><p>AN – anyone notice that I'd already used "airily" in the previous chapter because I didn't know I had it coming up next... grr. There'll be no more updates until the 28th, so a very happy Christmas to everyone.


	19. Chapter 19 Standing in the Dark

Today's words – NO and AQUARIAL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Standing in the Dark<strong>

Bryan took his leave of them not long after, as someone needed to get the police to secure the building. Of course, it would be tricky to press charges, but they could always hope.

The four Blade-breakers stood silently in the growing darkness for a long time. No-one was quite sure what to say.

"Kai?" asked Max eventually. "Do you think the other Blitzkrieg Boys are in town?"

"_**No.**_"

"Oh." Max seemed to deflate slightly. "It'd be nice to meet Spencer again." The _**aquarial**_ nature of Max's beyblade meant he got on surprisingly well with the owner of Seaborg. Kai shrugged and started walking away.

"Can you imagine what Kenny's going to say when we tell him?" Tyson said with a grin. "He'll be gutted he missed it all."

"No, he won't." Kai didn't even bother looking back. "Now let's get a move on before it starts raining."

* * *

><p>AN - Aquarial wasn't even in the dictionary...


	20. Chapter 20 Rainproof

Today's words – TOWN and PERV

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Rainproof<strong>

It seemed that Kai had decided to spend the night with them, or at least join them for dinner. The skies opened long before they reached home, however, and it was a very soggy group of bladers that Grandpa Granger met at the door.

"Pal of yours on the television, Tyson my man," he called.

"_The criminal Boris Balkov was arrested less than an hour ago after an anonymous tip-off."_ the news reporter was saying._ "Police say that Balkov was discovered near the centre of **town,** and that proof of renewed criminal activities, which Balkov would surely have removed had it not been for the weather, was found in the building he was in..."_

The rest of the report was drowned out by the Blade-breakers' cheers.

"At least that _**perv**_ is back behind bars where he belongs," Tyson grinned.

"Let's hope he stays there this time," added Max.


	21. Chapter 21 Wherever He May Lead

Today's words – JIVE and FLEA

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Wherever He May Lead<strong>

"Max, for heaven's sake sit down!" Kai roared. "Stop jumping around like a _**flea**_ or I'll treat you like one!"

It was less than half an hour after the announcement of Boris' arrest, and Max and Tyson had decided to celebrate by rewriting the history of dance from the waltz to the _**jive**_ by single-handedly destroying it on the dance-mat. Or off it, as Max was enthusiastically demonstrating.

Ray shook his head. "Max, he _will_ put insecticide in your dinner if you don't calm down, and I deeply object to animal poisons in human food."

Max pouted. "C'mon, Ray, he's not _that_ mean. Are you Kai?"

"Kai, back me up here" said Ray, turning to look for the phoenix blader. Then he stopped, and scowled. "Alright,_ now_ where's he gone?"

For Kai, as always, has vanished.

And, as always, the Blade-breakers will follow, wherever he may lead.

* * *

><p>And that's the end! Happy New Year everyone, and thanks for reading all the way through 21 chapters of this. Huge, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed – I never thought one of my stories would get more than 60 reviews!<p>

Full list of all the words I've had to use in this challenge fic -

Plethora Biker

Accent Quilted

Adopt Vizor

Tow Wax

Army Weeded

Injury Reason

Rosy Blue

Omit Fruits

Omits Agile

Favour Big

Hen Pa

Twinge Arouse

Grouch Carpet

Goad Easterly

Grouchy Woe

Idea Booze

Boozed Taken

Airily Benefit

No Aquarial

Town Perv

Jive Flea


End file.
